


take care

by shinwongf



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, lapslock, mostly fluff tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwongf/pseuds/shinwongf
Summary: it was always hard when he overworked himself constantly. she had told him many times that “you have to eat” and “you should get some sleep, babe” but he never listened.





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work on here!! i didn’t want to make this a self insert fic because those are usually cringy BUT the female character in this is not named and is only referred to by pronouns so you could insert yourself if you like or most likely you can just imagine a random girl. to be honest, i did base her on things that i would like to do with him. basically this is just word vomit from my disgusting bisexual brain. i don’t know how proud i am of this so i might delete it? i don’t know yet i’ll see how this goes.

juho was that kind of guy. always working so hard and always giving it his all. it had been countless nights when she would make her way into juho’s studio only to find him slumped over, soundlessly asleep. it had been too many nights where she ordered take-out or even made a homemade meal, for it to be left on his side table, untouched and uneaten the next day. it wasn’t on purpose though, juho loved when she cooked and loved a good takeout pizza. he just got caught up, in the song he believed was “the one.”

this situation started to take a toll on her. she barely felt like she knew her boyfriend and felt like she rarely saw his beautiful face. the beautiful face that she fell for all those years ago. she thought his eyes shined like the universe’s brightest stars when he was his happiest and his cheeks were her favorite to kiss and pinch. his lanky frame and his broad chest were her favorite to hug and lay on. and oh how they both loved cuddles, they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

a few months ago, she noticed a change; he would stay a little too long in his studio and until the early hours of the morning. she missed his arms, she missed falling asleep blanketed in the warmth that was baek juho, her home. this was around the time she started to notice the untouched food, she was devastated. she hated seeing her already lanky and skinny boy become even more skinny. 

they were still in love, even now more than ever. she began to feel like a parent though. always saying “remember to eat!” and “go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight! i love you” and the all-too-familiar “call me please, i miss your face!” sometimes things like this were needed, and this was one of those times. 

it was around 6:45 pm when she headed out of her apartment. she headed to the place that she didn’t go very often, but her other half was always seen. she walked up the small flight of stairs leading to the large building. after a small elevator ride, she arrived on the floor of juho’s new studio. she had seen the pictures he posted online and the pictures he sent her, it had multiple chairs and a couch. when he sent the pictures, he seemed as if he was so excited about his new space, he was her happy boy again. 

knocking a few times, there was no response. she figured as though he had his headphones in and he was listening to the newest composition he had created. she opened the door a crack and there he was: his headphones on, a darkness in the room, his computer monitor dangerously bright, and round wire-framed glasses perched upon his nose. 

she stepped softly into the dark room, not wanting to scare the poor boy out of his mind. she quickly failed as she set a loving hand on his shoulder. juho jumped slightly (he had always been a scaredy-cat) but once he saw her, his usually-sharp features softened and the stars returned to his eyes again. 

he slipped his headphones off of his messy hair and spoke “babe, why are you here?” his voice was a little hoarse, as he had not used it for a couple hours, but he was happy, anyone could tell. he spun around his swivel chair and took the girl into his arms, like he hadn’t seen her in years (she felt like it had been). she buried her face in the space between his chest and shoulder as he rubbed his large hand across her back. 

“why didn’t you tell me you were coming by?” he questioned. “i really just wanted to surprise you.” she continued, “i’ve noticed you haven’t been your best and you don’t eat and sleep as much as you used to and i’m worried. also, i just miss my boyfriend.” she said all of this with her head against his chest, and her eyes looking up at him. they held the same stars as his did. 

his hand was on the side of her face, his thumb brushing across her cheek. “well i missed you too.” he said with his syrupy-sweet honey voice. “thank you for being worried about me.” he added. he leaned his head down and tilted it a bit to the right side, their noses collided and they both giggled softly before their lips met. juho, being the sap that he is and them, being as in enamored with each other as they were, they kissed for a long while. she put her arms around his shoulders and he kept one of his hands on her cheek and the other rested on her hip. 

they broke apart but kept their foreheads connected. she linked her fingers around the back of juho’s neck and over his shoulders. “but hey,” she spoke softly, “i still have some more planned for tonight.” he looked puzzled, kind of like a confused puppy. “we’re gonna go out to dinner tonight, and you can choose what we have! just a night for us two. and after that, we’re gonna go back home and you can choose a movie or show for us to watch, and hopefully that’ll relax you and you’ll fall asleep. i know it’s cliche but you deserve a relaxing night, you work so hard and deserve the world.... and because i love you.” she rambled on for a little bit, but hey, she was excited! “so what do you say?” she questioned. “of course, i would love to do that.” he announced, with a soft kiss to her forehead.

—

it was a couple hours later and after a generous meal of authentic ramen from a local japanese restaurant, they found themselves at an ice cream shop a couple streets away. juho got some strawberry ice cream in a cone while she got chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup. though they did take turns feeding eachother the flavor that the other had. not like in the movies, it was more of a “hey, let me try some of that” type of deal. (they ended up just sharing both ice creams.)

walking home from the shop was comfortable and lovely, it wasn’t too hot or too cold outside. they held their hands clasped together and every now and then he would run his thumb over the back of her smaller hand; she would also put her head on his shoulder momentarily as they walked. making their way home, they decided it would be a night they would spend together. 

after going up the stairs, the closed the door behind them and juho had her back against the door. he began  
leaving soft kisses along her face and down to her neck. he left his face in her neck for just a little while longer than usual, he lifted his face. she could see that there were tears welling up in his eyes. she brought her hands up to his face and wiped at his eyes with her thumbs “oh no, don’t cry baby!” she said with a laugh. he also started laughing a bit, saying “thank you for tonight, i really needed it. i love you so much.” he spoke softly. they shared a gentle kiss, full of so much love. 

after a few more kisses, she suggested that they go change into more comfortable clothes. juho changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants (basically what he wears to the airport) while she slipped on one of his more large t-shirts and a pair of comfortable shorts. after a generous skincare session, the couple made their way in the the bedroom and juho got in the bed first. he held her by the hand as he sat on the soft comforter and pulled her down. a surprised noise came from her as she plopped down on the bed with her boyfriend. 

they eventually got under the covers, she rested her head on his large chest as his arms were wrapped around her frame. he would rub his thumb over her arms occasionally and she would do the same to his chest. juho leaned down to give her a delicate kiss to the crown of her head. this made the girl look up to his face, they held eye contact for a couple seconds before he spoke. “i’m serious, thank you for tonight. i really needed it.” he whispered into the dark, a smile growing on her face. “you’re so welcome,” she said “you deserve it. you work so hard and you needed a break.” he nodded, as if he already knew. “yeah, it’s just so easy to get caught up. i needed my mind to be someplace else for a couple hours.” he whispered once again. “we should do this more often, and you should come by my studio more as well, it needs a bit of light in it. maybe i could play some new songs for you and see how you like them? how does that sound?” he rambled a bit. “that sounds absolutely amazing. i love you, you know that right?” she sat up a bit. he sat up as well, “of course i do,” was his reply. “i love you so much more.” he used his pointer finger to tilt her chin up to where their noses were almost touching. he pulled her into a tender kiss and laid them both back down. she thought he still tasted like strawberry ice cream. and as they giggled into the kiss, they both knew that they were so in love and so, very, happy. 

(they didn’t end up watching anything that night, juho was tired enough and the warmth of each other’s bodies killed them all the way to sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> as this is my first fic on here, comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> (also pls give me constructive criticism i wanna make myself better hehe)


End file.
